Ryōko Shiogama
| birthplace = Unknown | birthday = | age = 100+ | gender = Male | height = 179 cm (5'9") | weight = 78 kg (174 lbs) | measurements = | affiliation = The Coven | previous affiliation = | profession = | previous profession = | division = | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = "Home" | relatives = | education = | shikai = Not Achieved | bankai = Not Achieved | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Ryōko Shiogama (塩竈市涼子, Shiogama Ryōko) is the former Second-in-Command of the , and only son of the Shiogama family. He is a rare , a race of beings who's origins lie from being born by a spell placed onto . Ryōko abandoned the Mage's Association after his father was slaughtered by a cult. Following the death of his father he joined The Coven and found himself a new home. Appearance Personality History Equipment *'Neptune:' Powers and Abilities : Ryōko possesses a high spiritual pressure one to be matched with a third seat of the Gotei 13. His spiritual pressure was enough to withstand being knocked out by Ishihara Yamakage, but found himself in an immobile state. Enhanced Strength & Durability: He is extremely buff granted his working and training he's gone under. Ryōko possess enough strength to knock down a home, and swing Neptune around with little to not effort. He packs quite the punch as Third Seat officer, Chōjirō Namikaze commented he could feel his punch. For giving a punch, he is also able to take a beating. Standing to his feet many times after Chōjirō beat him until he could see his own blood. Expert Fire : Ryōko has a great deal of Kidō experience being able to preform high level Kidō spells and learning them from the members of Coven in just a short period of time. His are strong enough to hold captain class warriors down for enough time so that his men could escape. Displaying the ability to use all Bakudō between and and the same for . All his life Ryōko has been taught to cast spells. His parents taught him that he should use his spirit energy only to cast spells to help aid him in battle, and they should too become something he uses in his everyday life. He trained under the direct tutelage of his father, one could ask for a better trainer nor mentor. Spellcraft was first nature to the boy, it ran through his family for generations. Most Magicians take pride in learning elemental based magic, but it is seen for those exceptions to master various other arts. Ryōko's expertise lies in his ability to utilize , whipping up spells that compensate him on the defensive and offensive side. Fire is one of the five basic elements that plague Soul Society. Ryōko is able to create, shape and manipulate fire to his liking. The process of creating fire is simple indeed. By heating his spiritual energy to extreme levels as it leaves his body and enters the world it takes on the form of flames. With simply exerting his fire essence the young Magician can shoot fireballs, or make fire-based constructs to help aid him. Additionally he is able to transmute fire by transforming matter and objects into fire with little to no effort. Ryōko achieved a level where he can even transform his body into fire, where in this state Ryōko becomes virtually intangible. Even while not in this state, making direct contact with his is a risk of its own. Ryōko's entire body possesses the ability of inflammation where he can inflict burning pain onto those he touches. Trivia *Ryōko's surname "Shiogama" is derived from the Shinto Shrine.